


Tell Me Something

by Raedar



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, F/M, Fluff and Crack, I try not to ship them, Kylo Ren wanted to be pretty for Rey, Kylo is lying he totally curls his hair, Oneshot, Reylo - Freeform, Snoke gives awful advice, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 19:16:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16393574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raedar/pseuds/Raedar
Summary: Rey asks Kylo to tell her a secret - and he delivers.





	Tell Me Something

**Author's Note:**

> My friend and I were talking about TFA and I showed him pictures to prove that the hair and makeup team spent waaaay more time on Adam Driver for the interrogation scene on Starkiller and I don't think it was by accident. Of course, if we suspend disbelief and watch the movie there is no hair and makeup team meaning Kylo got extra pretty to go visit Rey. We spent the rest of the conversation laughing about how scary Kylo Ren most definitely spent a good hour in front of the mirror with a curling iron and a face mask getting ready.

One afternoon, while Rey is curled into Kylo in the afterglow of a particularly spectacular round of sex she yawns and murmurs, "tell me something."

Kylo turns to look into her caramel brown eyes, knowing he couldn't refuse anything she asked for.

"What would you like me to tell you?" Kylo asks, tucking away a stray strand of hair behind her ear. His voice is deep and velvety even after their lovemaking and, to Rey's frustration, his thoughtful gaze still causes warmth to pool between her thighs despite the fact that she had orgasmed less than five minutes prior. He was definitely the most intense person she had ever met and might also be the most attractive - it was unfair, really, it was like he wasn't even human. Rey knew she had an effect on Kylo, after all she was a large part of why he left the First Order, but she still felt inadequate at times. She wasn't a sophisticated lady, and she sometimes felt like no matter how many times she showered she'd never get the dust of the Jakku desert off her skin.

"Something that would surprise me," she answers with a mischievous tilt to her lips, "something embarrassing." Kylo had shared a great deal of serious things with her, but maybe if she could get him to tell her something about himself involving less 'destiny' and 'the will of the force' it would humanize him just a bit. Plus, she'd always been curious about what he had been like as a boy. She and Kylo still spoke to Leia, but after learning of their romantic involvement the General had become distant, so it wasn't like she could pop over to his mother's and look over baby pictures.

Kylo huffs in mock frustration and challenges her in a pretentious tone, "maybe the dignified former Supreme Leader and leader of the Knights of Ren has no embarassing stories, _Rey_." His facade is impressive for all of three seconds before Rey cackles and retorts, "I seem to remember you making a very high pitched noise when you unexpectedly discovered a nest of porgs," which melts his poker face into a sheepish grin.

"Besides you weren't always the intimidating dark force user you still pretend to be, _Ben_." Kylo's mood drops after that sentence, she can sense it, and regrets bringing up the topic at all. She is finding the words to properly apologize when he suddenly chuckles, and then laughs, and then bites his lip. She looks at him, stunned at his quick change in expression, and realizes he must be laughing at a specific memory.

"I don't really want to go into my awful time spent as a teenager, but I -"

"Tell me tell me tellme tellmetellmetellme pleaseeeeee," Rey whines, uncharacteristically. Kylo sighs at her interruption, though he secretly finds it endearing.

"But I guess I could tell you something slightly more recent..." Rey's eyes widen, expectantly, and "please" tumbles out of her mouth before she can think that she sounds a bit like a child.

"Ok, but you're going to have to let me talk sweetheart," Kylo says playfully, noting that Rey just blinks up at him prettily like she hadn't been begging him seconds ago. After this he'll definitely be exploring other ways to make her beg.

"So remember how things between us got off to a rocky start on Starkiller?"

"Uh, how could I forget? I already know why this is an embarassing story though, so I don't get why you're telling me this one. I bested you and got past your mental defences, as an untrained scavenger nobody from Jakku. Then I escaped and bested you in battle and your family heirloom chose me instead."

"Well, that too, I guess," Kylo winces, "but there's actually something that makes all of that worse." He's not sure he wants to continue the story but he supposes that he might as well finish what he started.

"When I first saw you I thought you were undeniably beautiful, and obviously strong with the force. I was attracted to you, and the prospect of turning you to the dark side as well. I realized in time that I would never want to change you and that you wouldn't posses the things I came to love about you if you turned, but at the time, the desire to do so was all consuming and I couldn't think about what you wanted. The pull to you was so strong."

This is the most he has ever spoken to Rey, in detail, about how he felt about her early on and he worries it could change her opinion of him. But the bond remains calm and he decides confiding in her could further their trust, so he continues.

"Snoke had always gone on about the power of seduction and how it made persuading potential apprentices more...enjoyable. I hadn't really been with that many women before you and didnt have much experience but I had this idea that..."

It all finally clicks for Rey. "No. Way."

Kylo opens his mouth to continue explaining but decides maybe it's best to let Rey finish.

"I always thought that you must have had some sort of event or like speech you needed to give that day because you looked like you definitely put in a little extra effort. But wow. You thought you could seduce me to the dark side?" Rey's face hurts at this point from trying not to laugh, she truly is trying, but the idea of him going so far for her and it going so horribly... She can't help but picture Kylo siting in his quarters with curlers in rehearsing what he was going to say to her and a giggle bubbles up from her throat before she can stop it.

"I wore my mask everywhere, Rey, so why would I have 'put in extra effort' if nobody could see it anyway? It was all for you sweetheart and you didn't even know it." Kylo leaned in and kissed her for emphasis before joining Rey in her laughter. Rey was happy that he had gotten his sense of humor back, but wondered if she could push him just a bit further.

"So you were always planning on taking your mask off for me, hmm? I assume you had plans beyond just showing me your face," Rey teased, brown eyes sparkling with humor.

"Well Snoke insisted that seduction was just another form of torture. That you would need to repeatedly leave the subject craving you and wanting more. If things had taken a different turn I would have tried to make you comfortable, humanize myself by removing the mask and then pique your curiosity by removing my cowl and my outer coat," Kylo finished, somehow seeming confident that his plan would have worked.

"I can't belive this. I really can't," Rey choked out between peals of laughter, "you were going to do a strip tease for me?"

"I'd hardly call it a strip tease. Removing outer layers of clothing has been proven to increase a sense intimacy and draw attention to the person's attractive physical attributes," Kylo explained, "Snoke has had many years of experience practicing -"

"So let me get this straight. You took dating advice, sorry, _seduction_ advice from Snoke. From the decrepit old bastard whose face was caving in. From someone who probably hadn't met a willing woman in generations."

"Yes."

"And because of that you spent hours curling your hair just so? For me?"

"No of course not. I don't curl my hair, for your information I spent a sensible amount of time letting it dry in its natural wave pattern with only the help of a few products." 

"You still have more hair products than I do!" 

At this Kylo does the only thing a respectable adult male would do and sticks out his tongue in defiance. 

Rey is too busy reveling in the fact that she can see Kylo's one exposed ear turn the most exquisite shade of scarlet to notice. She's had her fun, and certainly knows enough now to satisfy her desire to bring Kylo down off of his pedestal, so she decides it's time to let it go for now. Besides, she can only take so much of Kylo describing how he planned to seduce her with them being naked and all.

"Well," she muses, licking the shell of the aforementioned ear in a way that makes him shudder, "why don't you show me exactly how you planned to seduce me to the dark side. I have a feeling that you're the one who needs a teacher... _Master Ren_."


End file.
